Hollywood Heights: My Secret
by halleyann2017
Summary: This is the sequel to Hollywood heights: Dinner. Loren tells Eddie her biggest secret, Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything of Hollywood Heights, sadly. R&R, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Recap: Eddie and Loren start writing. They have a contest to see who can last the longest while making love.**

Eddie: Ready to wok.

Loren; all ready. (she puts on his shirt and her underwear, bends over just to tease him)

Eddie wow you really like teasing me don't you.

Loren: you have no idea.

**they wrote the song and sang it to make sure.**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_  
_But remember this one thing_  
_I've never been in love before_  
_So you gotta go easy on me_

_I heard love is dangerous_  
_Once you fall you never get enough_  
_But the thought of you leaving_  
_Ain't so easy for me_

_Don't hurt me_  
_Desert me_  
_Don't give up on me_  
_What would I wanna do that for?_  
_Don't use me_  
_Take advantage of me_  
_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

_Understand I've been here before,_  
_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_But you failed my __test__,_  
_Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_  
_Baby you can put your trust in me_

_Just like a count to 3,_  
_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_No numbers in my pocket._  
_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_Don't hurt me_  
_Desert me_  
_Don't give up on me_  
_What would I wanna do that for?_  
_Don't use me_  
_Take advantage of me_  
_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]_

_I really hope you understand_  
_That if you wanna take my hand_

_You should put yours over my heart_  
_I promise to be careful from the start_

_I'm trusting you with lovin' me_  
_Very very carefully_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_  
_So remember this one thing_  
_I've never been in love before_  
_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me._

**Eddie and Loren took a break, they hit the pool to make a splash. Loren has a secret about her family no one knows.**

Loren: Babe, we gotta pick a date, Mel and my mother are asking me if I want help.

Eddie: Well we have at least 3 months off so in two months. How about August 10, 2014.

Loren: Babe, I have to tell you something else as well. I've been keeping it a secret for a while. Mel doesn't even know.

Eddie: Lo, what's wrong why do you sound so serious.

Loren: I havve a sister. When my dad left he took her with him. We talk here and there but she was wondering if she could come and meet you and also come to the wedding.

Eddie: Lo, I know that this is a tough subject but if you want to invite her it's fine. It'll be great meeting her. I would love to meet her. Can I at least get a name.

Loren: Her name is Kyleigh. She is 2 years younger than me. When I told her the news she wanted to meet you right away. She doesn't know that your parents are Katy and Max Duran, so please be careful with that.

Eddie: Don't worry Lo. We will be fine when I meet her.

**Song- Count on you by Big time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks.**


	2. chapter 2

**Recap: Eddie and Loren write some music together. Loren tells Eddie about her sister and that they are going to meet. **

Loren: Babe, are you ready?

**Loren's sister was coming to the house to meet Eddie. She lives in New York and knows how to get's to Eddie's Mansion is about 15 minutes tops. Well Technically she lives in the area. (*here's a little background on Kyleigh* She is a Broadway singer and owns a house in the Hamptons. She just graduated from the Manhattan School of Music with honors.)**

Loren: That's her.

**Eddie and Loren walk to the door to greet her. Kyleigh and Loren hug for about an awkward 5 minutes for Eddie. She turns to him and shakes his hand.**

Eddie: It's nice to meet you Kyleigh. Well I guess you have heard about the Wedding.

Kyleigh: Yes. Loren ley me see that rock on your finger.

Loren: Here.

Kyleigh: That's a 14.2 carat princess cut diamond with 0.5 carat diamonds surrounding, every other a chocolate diamond. Eddie, you did well.

Eddie: Thank-you anyways, dinner is on the back patio. You guys can go ahead and eat. I need to call Jake. He wanted me to call when we finished our songs.

Loren: okay. say hi to him and Traci for me.

Eddie: Will do.

**Eddie walks to his office to call Jake while Loren and Kyleigh go to the back patio to eat dinner. **

**-Eddie picks up the phone and dials Jake's number-**

Jake: Eduardo, It's so nice of you to call. I suppose the songs are done.

Eddie: Yes they are, but I had another question.

Jake: witch is?

Eddie: Can we extend our stay here. We can record here in NYC. Loren and I need to figure some things out

Jake: like what.

Eddie: Our Wedding.

Jake: Wait! What! when did you pop the question.

Eddie: the night we got here.

Jake: Congrats man, and yes you guys can stay longer to figure out some stuff. I'll hold on recording until you guys get back.

Eddie: Thanks. I'll see you in a week or two.

**-Eddie hangs up his phone and joins his fiancé for dinner. -**

Loren: babe it's about time you got out here. I thought I was going to have to go looking for you. We are going to play a game.

Kyleigh: I am going to ask you questions about Loren, every question you get wrong will be another day of NO SEX! that will include kissing as well.

Eddie: I don't like that punishment. **(pouting)**

Loren: Don't worry when those days are over I'll make up for it. I promise.

Kyleigh: ready too get started. First question: Where Is Loren from, before the Valley.

Eddie: Ummmmm... Newark, New Jersey.

Kyleigh: Correct. Loren I think you know the prize. **(Loren takes off her top) **Second question: When is her birth date?

Eddie: July 6, 1987.

Kyleigh: wrong. One day of NO SEX Eddie Duran.

Eddie: DAMN!

Loren: don't worry I can make up for that.

Kyleigh: Okay. Next question, and this will be the last: What was Loren's first single.

Eddie: Mars.

Kyleigh: Correct. Loren you know the drill. **(Loren takes off her pants and runs in the pool)**

**Eddie runs to the pool and strips down. **Watch out.

Kyleigh: I have a phone call to make. I'll be right back.

Loren & Eddie: okay.

**Kyleigh gets back to find Loren and Eddie in a hot make out session.**


End file.
